1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to rich media. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to rich media being incorporated into an interactive voice response.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive voice response (IVR) refers to an area of technology that allows computers to interact with individuals through the use of voice and dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signaling via a keypad. IVR allows users to interact, for example, with a company's host system via telephone keypad or speech recognition. Examples of implemented IVR technology are available where companies (e.g., telephone, banking, credit card services) provide a way for customers to obtain customer service. The customers who call in can often obtain their requested information through the use of IVR. The IVR allows the company's host system to query, search and provide particular information based on the customer's input. In situations where the requested information is not found, the customer can subsequently be transferred to a live agent.
Voice mail is a computer-based system that allows users and subscribers to exchange personal voice mail messages, to select and deliver voice information, and to process transactions relating to individuals, organizations, products and services using a telephone. Generally, the term is related to a system that is used to convey stored voice mail messages. These voice mail messages may be stored on devices (e.g., answering machines, cellphones), mail servers, computer systems/networks, or in the cloud/Internet to be later accessed by the recipient of the voice mail message.
Voicemail is applicable in situations, for example, where a first individual attempts to contact a second individual who is currently unavailable. The voicemail allows the first individual to leave an audio recording containing a short message that the second individual (i.e. recipient) can access and listen to at a later time. The voicemail messages may various types of information such as summary of why the call was made or to inform the second individual to contact the first individual when available.
Presently, the features that can be used alongside voice mail messages are limited. Such features include calling the sender of the voice mail back and managing (i.e. saving, deleting) the voice mail file. There is a need for additional functionalities that can be incorporated for use with voice mail.